1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to devices for clamping workpieces in a vise and, more particularly, to modified parallels for use in simply and elegantly, accurately clamping and positioning workpieces in any vise.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for a machinist to expend considerable time and effort in "squaring" stock prior to other machining operations. In general, the surfaces of stock as received from a mill deviate somewhat from flat, parallel and/or square. At least three adjacent faces (the X, Y, and Z planes) must generally be brought to a flat, square and parallel condition prior to performing other machining operations. To accomplish this, a universal device for clamping various shaped workpiece properly and securely in various vises, without damaging the workpiece, and to enable the workpiece to be easily squared in such vises, has long been sought by machinists and others.
Currently, in the machining industry, standard "parallels", consisting of various size, elongated rectangular steel bars that have been hardened and ground, are generally used for work-holding applications in machine vises. These rectangular parallels are normally used by placing them in the vise, setting selected angles. Additionally, since there is an inherent tendency for the movable jaw of a vise to lift the workpiece slightly as the vise is tightened, either against the workpiece directly, or against the standard parallels, the standard rectangular parallels do not compensate for this lifting. Furthermore, these standard parallels do not press on a strategic point of a workpiece being clamped, to allow the workpiece to "tilt" or "rock" so as to align the workpiece against the fixed or solid jaw of the vise, or down against the bottom of the vise, as the case may be. Machinists, therefore, have to take special, time consuming steps to attempt to compensate for this lifting, and/or failure to rock or tilt, of a workpiece, as the movable jaw of a vise is tightened against it.
Some experienced machinists try to use full round bars or hardened (spherical) tooling balls in an attempt to clamp irregular workpieces in position to compensate for lifting, and to make sure the workpiece sits flat against the solid vise jaw, and/or down against the bottom of the vise. But, even when using these devices, it is quite difficult, if not impossible, to quickly, easily and reliably clamp even fully squared workpieces in a vise. Furthermore, it is generally impossible to properly clamp irregular or odd shaped workpieces with these devices.
Many other holding devices which support workpieces in vises, such as angle blocks, support or holding apparatus, V-blocks, vise jaw faceplates, and the like, are also known. Additionally, some vises are provided with movable jaw sections, or an integral, angularly movable jaw, or related parts, to facilitate holding specifically shaped workpieces, or workpieces at desired angles.
However, a disadvantage of the above mentioned workpiece holding devices is that they are limited for use in specific circumstances, cannot be used in all vises and with all workpieces, and cannot quickly or easily, if at all, compensate for jaw lifting, nor do they locate the pressure point in a position aqainst the workpiece where it allows the workpiece to align itself against the fixed or solid jaw of a vise, or down against the bottom of the vise, as mentioned above.
A further disadvantage of these present holding devices, is that they are complicated, not always easy to use, and are not low enough in cost to be adapted for use in particular vises, or to simply and easily, accurately hold workpieces in a vise, without damaging such workpieces.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,994,422, 2,409,936, 2,485,876, 2,553,802, 2,938,414, 4,711,439, 4,767,110, 4,804,171, 4,834,356 and 4,854,568 disclose some prior art devices of the type discussed above, for holding workpieces in a vise. However, none of these prior art devices disclose an apparatus, system or method for quickly, reliably and precisely positioning and clamping various workpieces in substantially any vise, between the jaws of such device, as provided by the present invention.